


Mistletoe

by brunchywrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, First Kiss Fic, Fluff, Future AU, M/M, it's really fluffy sorry, we're gonna pretend s8 didn't happen for this haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunchywrites/pseuds/brunchywrites
Summary: Keith's never really had a proper Christmas, maybe Lance can change thatA fic for tinysweetcat's! I hope you enjoy it, I kind of mixed two prompts together and sprinkled in some Christmas cheer<3





	Mistletoe

 

Keith never celebrated a proper Christmas before. When he was younger and his dad was still alive they always did a small celebration. They’d sit in front of a small tree and exchange even smaller gifts. Keith was always excited for Christmas though, because it meant that his dad would stay home and they got to spend the entire day together. He treasured his time with his father more than anything…   
  
He blinks back into reality when someone bumps into his shoulder. He’s not sure who it is. Lance has so much family that Keith can’t exactly keep up. He grips the mug of hot chocolate in his hand a little too tightly and walks off to find the man in question.   
  
It’s been three years since they settled back on Earth, safely, and Keith doesn’t know what to do with himself. He finds it’s easier to follow the flow of things, he works at the garrison, he trains, he comes home to his boyfriend at the end of the night.

  
A simple life, but he loves it dearly. He smiles to himself as he walks into the kitchen, knowing that Lance has been working on Christmas cookies for the better part of an hour. “It’s tradition,” he would say, wiggling his finger at Keith and pushing him away.    
  
But he’s tired of trying to mingle, so he slips into the kitchen and watches Lance from behind. He’s bent over the kitchen counter, a bag of colorful icing in his hand. Lance is hardcore focusing on whatever he’s doing and Keith can’t help but to watch and smile at him. These moments where Lance is fully focused on something is rare and he can’t help but walk up to him and wrap his arms around his waist.   
  
“Shit- Keith, you scared me,” Lance laughs softly and continues to ice the cookies. Keith can’t see what they look like from his angle but he finds himself not particularly caring about anything else but the feeling of Lance in his arms.   
  
“My bad.”   
  
“It’s fine, were you getting bored without me?”  
  
Lance presses at the side of his cheek with his face and Keith moves his face to look at him. There’s trace amounts of flour in Lance’s hair, a smear of icing on his cheek. Keith leans forward and gently kisses the icing away.   
  
“A little,” Keith murmurs, “You’ve been here since the party started.”   
  
“Yeah, I get really into it sometimes. It’s just.. Cookies are delicious, you seriously can’t go wrong with a solid gingerbread- here,” he snapped off what Keith could only assume was a piece of cookie and Lance turned to face him.   
  
“Say ah!”   
  
Keith looks between the cookie, and Lance’s enthusiastic smile.   
  
“Ah.”  
  
Lance pops the sweet into Keith’s mouth and waits with dazzling eyes, “So, how do you like it?”   
  
It takes him a second to decide how he feels about it, the few times he had gingerbread it never really tasted like anything. But Lance’s gingerbread is sweet, and has a bite to it. It’s not super overwhelmingly ginger and it melts in his mouth while he chews.   
  
“It’s.. amazing,” he swallows down the bite, still a little shaken. It’s some of the best gingerbread that he thinks he’s ever had in his life.   
  
“Haha! Really? I’m glad, normally gingerbread is like an acquired taste. I wasn’t sure if you were gonna like it that much.” Lance turns away from Keith and starts cleaning off the counter, shoving a tray of cookies to the side and putting what looks like a carton of milk back into the fridge.   
  
Keith leans against the counter and watches him move. Lance takes off the apron and hangs it back up on a rather festive hook before he dusts himself off. He smiles at Keith, his eyes shining against all of the Christmas baubles that are hung up like garlands against the wall. The McClain’s go ham, there’s no denying that. Oddly enough Christmas seems like it’s a very Lance holiday. There’s so many colors, so many games, traditions, and a lot of stuff that just screams Lance.   
  
He feels a little odd for only now realizing that but before he knows it Lance is pulling at his hand with a goofy grin on his face.    
  
“Away from the cookies, we have so many games to play. You wouldn’t believe it, my family has this really cool board game that we play. It’s like an advent calendar in forty five minutes and the things you get are either good or bad.”   
  
“How bad?” Keith asks, resting his arm around Lance’s hip as they step out of the kitchen again.”   
  
“Well it’s like-” Lance stops halfway through, jerking to a halt when Rachel points at both of them and yells,   
  
“Mistletoe!”   
  
Keith looks between both of them, brows wrinkling, “Mistletoe?”   
  
Rachel nods, “Yes, which means that you two have to kiss!”   
  
“What?”

  
When he looks at Lance his face is beet red and he just turns to Keith very slowly, and points at the dangling plant above them. Mistletoe.. That’s right. It was the tradition where when two people passed under it they had to kiss.   
  
But Lance and Keith haven’t kissed at all yet. They only got together after they made it back to Earth.   
  
His heart is racing in his chest as he takes Lance’s hands in his own. He doesn’t want to mess this up, especially while everyone is watching him. He runs his thumb over his knuckles and looks into his eyes, his beautiful eyes.   
  
Lance looks back down at him, shy, almost like he’s scared. He’s not sure if he’ll kiss him first. Hell, for a second he doesn’t know what he’ll do.   
  
So Keith takes the initiative, he pulls Lance down by the back of his head and tilts his head into a kiss that can only be defined as sweet. Lance’s lips still taste like sugar, and he melts into his touch as Lance pulls him closer by the waist.   
  
Somewhere he hears someone whistle and he pulls away rather quickly only for Lance to rest his forehead against his. He can’t even be mad, Lance is giggling softly and Keith can’t help but smile and nuzzle into him.   
  
“Merry Christmas.” 


End file.
